


A Break in the Storm

by D20Owlbear



Series: RodeOmens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is THE Southern Pansy, Aziraphale is a bastard, Aziraphale patches him up, Cowboy AU, Crowley gets hurt, Crowley is a bastard, Hurt/Comfort, Just of the American South this time, M/M, Rodeo AU, The Bentley and Moiselle are horses, Western AU, based heavily in the RodeOmens sandbox, based on art!!, but not really unless you're looking for it tbh, giftfic, rated T for Crowley scaring the daylights outta Aziraphale, the 'flash a little ankle' of D/s undertones, they both deserve each other so goddamn much in every way, vague D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: It's a break in the storm of all those slings and arrows they've been dealt recently and they're living together comfortably. On a day like any other, Crowley's down practicing with The Bentley (his lovely, terror of a bronc) and Aziraphale's doing some washing up.And then the worst happens, and Aziraphale's heart is in his throat and he's halfway down the hill before he can think of it, andoh thank the Lordhe's alright.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: RodeOmens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653439
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66
Collections: Can't no preacher man save my soul, Just Enough Of A Bastard to be Worth Knowing Biblically, MoFu Birthdays





	A Break in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [cassieoh](URL) who beta'd this for me and happy birthday to sosobriquet! Yes I know I said I didn't do anything, but it was the truth at the time!!
> 
> Anyway, this entire 2k fic was inspired by work from Callus Ran and you should _ABSOLUTELY_ go look at it!! 
> 
> [Ran's RodeOmens collection](https://ran196242.tumblr.com/tagged/rodeomens)  
> [The work that inspired this fic specifically!](https://ran196242.tumblr.com/post/626668261166252032) (also embedded at the end, but _please_ go give her the like and reblogs she deserves!)

Aziraphale rushed out of their home and to the pen, shouting for Crowley. He'd seen it all from the window, the dive the man took from atop The Bentley. Normally her bucking him off wasn't so bad, wasn't so terrible looking. But today it just all seemed to happen in slow motion, Crowly's hand slipped from the strap he had around her and The Bentley was bareback except for the blanket and chest-strap. Fool of a man was thinking about entering a different sort of rodeo sport and it took everything in Aziraphale not to breathe easier when he drifted away from the idea of bull riding to the only mildly tamer bareback bronc events.

"Crowley! Crowley, Crowley _crowleycrowley_ –" It became his mantra as he watched the sharp, metal-tipped hooves of The Bentley descend to the ground hard enough to kick up mud and what little dry dirt there was left all too close to where Crowley lay on the ground, crumpled up like a ragdoll and unmoving. His heart was in his throat and he couldn't seem to run fast enough to get there in time, whatever _in time_ really meant at this point. He'd never in his life hated being built for endurance and strength rather than speed so much as this moment.

"Oh you ba– _bad horse!_ " Aziraphale cursed under his breath,vaulting the fencing the moment he got a hand over the top and a foothold to propel himself with and heading straight for The Bentley, who'd slowed in her bucking, just a little. He'd warned Crowley this would happen, and the idjit of a man just laughed and said _it's all parta the fun, angel_ and if he wasn't hurt, Aziraphale would tan his hide for worrying him, just like he _knew_ would happen.

At least The Bentley knew he wasn't gonna try to ride her, so she let him approach and grab the loose halter around her face and pull her to the side. Finally calmed, she snorted and nuzzled at his hair, nearly taking a chomp at it like he were an overgrown blowball in the grass. He grabbed her face between both his hands and yanked her down to look him in the eye. There was a lotta shouting left in him, bubbling up between his lungs and crowding his chest, but instead he just pat her neck roughly with a firm "Stay now," and stepped away.

She was a horse, doing what she was meant to do, what Crowley had fallen in love with her for, and was one of the ‘big’ ones in 'all creatures big and small' that Aziraphale tried his best to love. It wasn't her fault, but fear-anger had a hell of a way of turning people and creatures into targets. As much as Aziraphale did his best to be gentle and genteel and well-liked, he had a well of anger in him that burned hot when it came out.

"You're dumber than a half-drowned rat goin' back for seconds, you damn _devil_ , scarin' twelve years off my life!" Aziraphale muttered loudly, pangs of fear shooting through him because Crowley still wasn’t moving. He didn't think the infuriating man had hit his head, but he'd been inside the trailer and had briefly lost direct sight of him when he'd hit the ground so he _didn't know_ , and that was the worst of it.

Crowley groaned and Aziraphale fell to the ground, nearly weeping in relief. "Oh Crowley, you stupid, stupid man." He cried, wiping away the few tears that escaped his eyes before Crowley had a chance to see them.

"Az'raful?" Crowley moaned, turning his head a little and blinking up at Aziraphale blearily. "S'zat you? 'N angel, prolly…"

Aziraphale laughed, too loud and too sharp, but his self control was little more than a fraying thread, and he only just kept from shrieking and jumping up to defend himself when The Bentley whuffed her breath on the back of his neck, nudging him down closer to Crowley.

"Crowley, my dear idjit, how're you feelin'?" Stupid question, but still, he had to ask. "Spine, neck? Can I roll you over?"

"Those're fine, yeah, 's just–" Crowley hissed in pain as Aziraphale pushed him over as gently as he could so his face wasn't in the mud and he could take a look at him. "Jaysus, angel! Give a man warnin'!"

Aziraphale sucked his tongue off the back of his teeth, unamused, and proceeded to give no warning at all before cradling Crowley's skull with both his hands. If there was something _really_ wrong, he'd not be able to do anything about it, and he'd have to take him to the nearest hospital 'cause waiting for an ambulance to get out here would take even _more_ time, and– Crowley interrupted his thoughts with a noodly arm reaching out for Aziraphale's elbow, covering his nice, white shirt in muck.

"You utter varmint," Aziraphale breathed with a soft sigh and a smile twitching at his lips. "You think ya can walk, back up?"

"You could always carry me, big strong man like you…" Crowley looked over his mud-encrusted sunglass rims and waggled his eyebrows at Aziraphale, even as he slowly leveraged himself up to his elbows and ruined the whole smarmy effect with his grimace of pain.

Aziraphale huffed and rolled his eyes, but the smile that had been threatening finally broke out across his lips. "Alright then, brace yerself," Aziraphale muttered, scooping Crowley up underneath his knees and shoulder blades, cradling him close to his chest to get a foot up underneath them both and heaved him up with nary a tremble in his arms or legs. Crowley, on the other hand, shivered and breathed a sigh, wrapping his arms slowly around Azirpahale's neck and burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. And even though his shirt very well might be beyond saving at this point, Aziraphale couldn't really bring himself to care right just then.

He trudged up the hill after pausing to make sure the gate was secure, The Bentley could stay as she was for another half hour or so, she'd be fine for a bit on her own. The tack might not be the most comfortable, but, well, Aziraphale couldn't manage to care about that right now either with a wounded Crowley in his arms.

"You really are a mess, ain'tcha?" Aziraphale sighed toeing off his boots over the mud-mat they'd laid down at the entrance to their home. He lay Crowley on the couch as carefully as he could manage, kneeling down to make it as smooth as possible. While it seemed most of his injuries were superficial, Crowley _had_ blacked out for a good half-minute or so and that worried him. As soon as Crowley was leaned back along the length of the couch, Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt with clinical precision, despite Crowley's wincing attempts to make a seductive joke of it. One stern look from Aziraphale and a " _behave"_ however, had him shutting up with a sigh.

"Good boy," Aziraphale drawled and even went so far as to scritch at the back of his head, fingers digging in underneath the base of the braid. The bit of red welling up in Crowley's cheeks was well worth the momentary distraction, but Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath as soon as he saw just how mottled and bruised Crowley's chest was from where he'd landed. Stripping Crowley entirely of his shirt, Aziraphale made quick work of his own and tossed them into the hamper in the corner, ignoring Crowely's wolf whistle as he washed his hands with a roll of his eyes and a too-fond smile hidden on his lips.

He crossed to a clean pile of clothing he'd been folding earlier and grabbed two of his own shirts—buttoning one up for himself and throwing the other over his shoulder—and poured a bowl full of cold water, grabbed a rag from a kitchen drawer, and a glass of water for Crowley to drink. On the way back to Crowley he snagged the first aid kit and set the bowl down on the floor as he knelt beside him. He helped Crowley into the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned with a mumble about keeping his wounds clean and uninfected with a muddy shirt.

Mostly it was bruising and some scrapes that bled sluggishly; didn't look like anything worse than trying to slip-n-slide over a carpeted room, but the sight of Crowley in the air wasn't quick to leave Aziraphale's thoughts. So, with tender, loving care, Aziraphale washed Crowley's chest and stomach with the cool cloth and traced his fingertips gently over unbroken skin. Occasionally he'd be unable to keep himself from pressing a soft kiss to Crowley's sides or leaning up to kiss his jaw and collarbone. Not to initiate anything, mostly to reassure himself Crowley was still there and whole and hale, more or less.

"You plannin' on doin' somethin' about that?" Crowley rasped as Aziraphale taped on the last bandage over an abrasion on his ribs, and Aziraphale hummed absently, looking up to meet Crowley's eyes.

The wily, _vexing_ man raised an eyebrow at him and wore a cocky smirk across his lips before nodding down between them. Aziraphale looked down, his hands moving to grip at Crowley's hips just underneath his belt. He huffed and rolled his eyes before smiling back up at Crowley, plan percolating just like campfire coffee.

"Well, I s'ppose I could… you _want_ me to? I'd hate to ignore anythin' of yours that might be. _Achin'._ " Aziraphale's voice dropped to a low whisper, dark as itever was in bed, and his hands moved inward, thumbs kneading along the plane of Crowley's pelvis. Crowley hummed happily in response and let his thighs fall open wider, revealing the constrained bulge of his cock. Aziraphale leaned down and placed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss just above the waistband of Crowley's pants and unbuckled his _ridiculous_ belt.

In a move he knew turned Crowley into some approximation of jello, Aziraphale _pulled_ on the buckle and flicked the belt out from Crowley's jeans in one smooth motion. Crowley moaned and gripped at Aziraphale's shoulders; Aziraphale chuckled and pulled back, coiling the belt around his hand slowly and carefully, gathered the bowl and rag at his feet and stood.

" _Whoa_ there!" Crowley yelped, realized Aziraphale was already headed back around the couch and towards the kitchen, "I thought you were gonna help me here, angel!"

Aziraphale chuckled and sat on the back of the couch, watching Crowley over his shoulder and looking him over. "Ah, you're right, I missed a spot." He'd done no such thing, of course, but he pulled the rag from the bowl, squeezed most of the excess water out, and gently washed the planes of Crowley's chest. Far more sensually than before, and even letting some of the water drip down his stomach where it wouldn't get the bandages wet.

Crowley shivered and Aziraphale reached his other hand to massage his fingers gently against Crowley's head. He hadn't seemed too dizzy and his eyes were fine with following where Aziraphale went, but he checked for any nice sized goose egg there might have been. Thankfully he didn't find any swelling and Crowley was biting back moans and trying not to hurt his ribs any more than he'd already bruised them with his squirming.

"Good boy, Crowley," Aziraphale breathed, "Now I've gotta go deal with your devil-horse and get her brushed down and put up with Moiselle, but after that. Well, you let me know if you're still rarin' like you are now and I'll think about putin' you outta your misery, understand?" Aziraphale deposited the rag on Crowley's shoulder and trailed gentle fingertips down the length of his body, teasing the soft, sensitive skin just around his waistband.

"Yeah, 'f course, angel." Crowley groaned and shifted up trying to push into Aziraphale's hand, but he only pulled away. "Outta my misery, right. Can I…?" Crowley trailed off, licking his lips and watching Aziraphale as he pulled away entirely to the kitchen.

"Sure," Aziraphale shrugged nonchalantly with one shoulder, already heading for the door. "Take care'a yerself if ya like, if you don't want me to handle you. No touchin' if ya do though." Aziraphale let the door shut behind him and laughed loudly at Crowley's petulant whine.

"An' drink that water, Crowley! 'Afore I come back!" He hollered and jogged carefully down to the pen where Bentley was still waiting patiently. Good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me in a couple of places!
> 
> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Great_Ass_aFire>  
> Tumblr: <https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/>
> 
> All my graphics/photomanips are there plus you can find updates on anything if you send me an ask or message! I also take graphic/banner/emoji requests and writing prompts/requests.


End file.
